Lucky
by Maryilee
Summary: Friday Night Lights: What happens after a win.


"All of y'all! You played a _hell of a game_!" Eric grinned, then stepped aside as Riggins was urged by the team to give a speech. Moving further back, he observed his team. The players were sweaty and tired, but happier than they had been in a long time. This win was honest. Untarnished.

Eric shot a glance at Smash when Riggins mentioned one team, one heart. Though Riggins was talking about Street, Eric didn't miss the look of guilt that stole across Smash's face before the player dipped his head and kept it down through the rest of the short speech. Eric shifted uncomfortably, his own guilt at the ass chewing he'd given Smash gnawing away at his conscience. He pushed it aside for the moment and focused on Riggins and Street. There was something going on with those two, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was great of Riggins to give the game ball to Street, but there were undercurrents that Eric felt but didn't understand. It almost seemed as if Riggins was apologizing for something. Eric hoped he wasn't still blaming himself for Street's injury.

Street's expression was guarded and that struck Eric as odd. But then again, tonight had to be overwhelming for the kid. It was the first time he'd been really out in public and for the first time to be Homecoming, well, that had to be hard. Eric swallowed a lump as Jason accepted the football. The kid had guts, that's for sure. Riggins was absolutely right when he pegged Jason as the heart of the team.

An hour later, Eric put away his clipboards, tucked his notes into a file and left the office. He hoped Tami hadn't given up on him and gone to bed already. Julie had gone out with friends and Eric looked forward to going home and just relaxing.

On the way home, he stopped and picked up a bottle of wine. While he was deciding between a Merlot and Pinot Noir, a couple of other customers approached him and offered congratulations on the win. Eric smiled and thanked them. He shook his head as the men walked away, their argument of who was the better runner, Smash or Riggins floating back to him. Life in Dillon sure was great when the team won. If the team had lost tonight, those guys would have sneered at him and given him their uncensored opinions of his coaching ability.

"Hey, Hon?" Eric entered the kitchen, finding it empty and dark except for the light above the sink. He set the Merlot on the counter and ambled down the hall, the sound of the shower running gave him a clue to Tami's whereabouts. It was confirmed when he heard Tami's slightly off-key version of "How Do I Live Without You" drifting from the bathroom. A devilish thought entered his mind and grinning, he quickly shucked his sweat-stained Panther polo and the rest of his clothes. Stealthily, he opened the bathroom door; a cloud of steam greeted him. Softly closing the door, he peeked around the shower curtain. Tami had her eyes closed, her hair full of shampoo, but turned her head at the sound of the curtain rings scraping the curtain rod.

"Sugar?"

Eric stepped into the tub and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Hey, babe."

"Mmmm…" She eased back, spooning against him.

Luxurious lather cascaded down their bodies, the scent strong and clean, smelling faintly of spring flowers.

"I hope you left me some hot water," Eric teased as ran his hands up the front of her body.

She let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "Don't worry. There should be plenty. We wouldn't want it to turn cold now, would we?" Her right hand had dropped down, doing amazing things to his anatomy.

Stifling a groan, he turned his head and brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. "No, we definitely do _not_ want the water to run cold." He lowered his mouth to hers.

Thirty minutes later, Eric relaxed on the patio. His bare feet rested on the edge of a planter and his head lolled against the back of the chair. His still damp hair ruffled in the warm breeze.

"Here you go, Coach."

The soft clink of glass on metal roused him from his light doze and he opened his eyes. A glass of wine sat in front of him. He rolled his head towards her and gave her a lazy smile. "Thanks, Babe."

Tami moved up behind him and leaned over to give him a brief upside down kiss. "Congratulations on the win." She slipped a hand under the neck band of his t-shirt, her gentle caress sending a shiver through him. He reached up to pull down for another kiss, but she laughed softly and moved away, sitting in the chair to his right.

Eric gazed at Tami, admiring the way her thin camisole fit her body. She had pulled a light robe on, but had left it open; her bare legs reflecting the dim light. Catching his look, she gave him a flirty grin and made a show of crossing her legs.

Eric chuckled. He was a lucky man. He had a gorgeous wife, a beautiful daughter and his team had won tonight. What more could a man ask for?


End file.
